Moldura de Família
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Bellatrix é raptada durante uma batalha da ordem contra os devoradores da morte, será que Sirius chegará a tempo? Song-Fic com a música Tonight by FM Static


_**Moldura de Família? **_

_**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**_

_**Sirius & Bellatrix **_

_**Tonight by FM Static**_

_Resumo: Bellatrix é raptada pelos devoradores da morte, depois de escolher Sirius, é iniciada uma missão de resgate. Será que chegarão a tempo?_

- NÃO! NÃO! – Sirius gritou, devastado – NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO! DIZ-ME REMUS, ONDE ESTÁ ELA?

- Lamento, Sirius. - Remus disse em voz baixa, tentando fazer ver ao amigo que a mulher que ele amava provavelmente estaria morta.

- NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO PODE SER! NÃO! A BELLA ESTÁ VIVA! EU SINTO-O, EU SINTO-A! ACREDITEM! E EU VOU BUSCA-LA!

- Sirius, não. Não podemos fazer mais nada. – Olho Louco disse - Ela morreu a lutar por aquilo em que acreditava. É isso é honrado!

- HONRADO O CARAÇAS! A BELLA ESTÁ VIVA, E EU NÃO PRECISO DA VOSSA AJUDA PARA PROCURA-LA! NÃO MESMO!

E desta um Sirius furioso, saí disparado da sala e sobe escadas acima, estava furioso, e de repente para em frente do antigo quarto dela, que se encontrava de frente para o deles. O quarto agora era ocupado por alguém que lhe tinha conquistado o coração desde do dia em que a virá pela primeira vez, cabelos negros tão iguais aos dele e aos dela, que abanavam enquanto brincava com um cubo mágico, que insistia em fugir-lhe sempre que ela tentava por o boneco no buraco errado. Ela batia com as mãos no chão e tentava alcança-lo, gatinhando mas o cubo insistia em fugir mais depressa. Ria sem parar, alheia a ausência da mãe, alheia as preocupações de todos. Sirius encostou-se a ombreira da porta, observando a filha. Ela corria aquela carpete rosa fofa atrás do cubo mas de cada vez que ela lhe tocava ele evaporava-se das mãos dela e aparecia centímetros a sua frente e ela tentava alcança-lo novamente, aquela 'missão impossível' era uma das melhor coisas que ele podia assistir naquele momento. A filha deu pela presença dele quando o boneco parou em frente da porta e ela o viu.

- Papa. – Ela riu com os dentes perfeitinhos e pequeninos – Papa

Ela estendeu os bracinhos para o pai, que pegou nela e sorriu enquanto ela ponhas as mãos pequeninas no rosto dela, rindo, encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, largando um longo bocejo de sono, já passava bastante da hora de deitar.

- Papa, mama? – Ela perguntou já com os olhos a piscar de tanto sono e Sirius ao ouvir a filha perguntar pela mãe, não encontrou resposta e apenas lhe beijou a testa.

Ela riu mais um vez e fez menção de quer voltar a brincar com os brinquedos. Tentando alcançar novamente o cubo que parecia quieto, Sirius poisou-a no chão e ela continuou a brincar e prendeu o boneco com as pernas quando o alcançou tentando meter o cubo no sítio certo, e quando tal aconteceu, o boneco encheu-se de luzes coloridas que a fizeram bater as palmas e gargalhar feliz.

**I remember the times we spent together on those drives**

(Eu lembro-me do tempo que passamos juntos naquelas estradas)

**We had a million questions**

(Nós tinhamos um milhão de perguntas)

**All about our lives**

(Sobre a nossa vida)

**And when we got to New York**

(E quando chegamos a Nova Iorque)

**Everything felt right**

(Tudo pareceu certo)

**I wish you were here with me**

(Eu desejo que estivesses comigo)

**Tonight**

(Esta noite)

- Diana. – O pai chamou-a e ela imediatamente olhou, reconhecendo o nome. – Olha querida, hoje vais para casa da madrinha, sim?

- Mama? – Ela perguntou novamente e os olhos de Sirius encheram-se de lágrimas, e Diana olhou para ela com um rosto triste começando a chorar.

- Shiu Diana. – Ele pediu beijando-lhe a testa – A mamã vai voltar, eu juro, sim querida.

Ela parou de chorar e sorriu ao pai novamente, aninhando-se no colo dele novamente.

- Weinho… - Diana disse perante o ar de interrogação repetiu – Weinho

- Diana, querida, tu queres o que? – Ele perguntou tentando perceber o que ela queria, normalmente era Bellatrix que conseguia decifrar o que a filha dizia, rindo sempre da cara dele quando a filha insistia em "falar" com ele.

- Ela tem fome. – Ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si, e reconheceu-a imediatamente com a voz da prima mais velha, Andromeda. – Ela quer "leitinho".

Ele olhou para Andromeda, que pegou na sobrinha, que imediatamente começou a brincar com as mechas do cabelo dela, tão parecido com o da mãe, quando repetiu.

- Mama.

Andromeda olhou para sobrinha e disse. – A mamã volta mais tarde, sim querida. Agora vamos comer não é, eu preparo-te o leite.

Ela deixou Sirius no andar de cima, dizendo-lhe para se preparar pois iam partir esta noite em batalha.

- Mas nós acabamos de chegar… eu…

- A Bella está viva. – Ela disse – Eu sinto isso, lembraste. Partilhamos sentimentos.

**I remember the days we spent together**

(Eu lembro-me dos dias que passamos juntos)

**were n****ot enough**

(Não foram suficientes)

**and it used to feel like dreamin'**

(Nós costumavamos sentir que era um sonho)

**except we always woke up**

(Mas nós estamos sempre acordados)

**Never thought not having you**

(Nunca pensei em não ter-te)

**here now would hurt so much**

(aqui doeria tanto)

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

(Esta noite eu caí e não consigo levantar-me)

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

(Eu preciso das tuas doce mão venham e me levantem)

**And every night I miss you**

(E todas as noite tenho saudades tuas)

**I can just look up**

(Eu não consigo olhar para cima)

**and know the stars are**

(E saber que a estrelas estão)

**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

(a segurar-te, a segurar-te, a segurar-te esta noite)

"A Bella está viva" A frase repetia-se na cabeça dele a cada segundo "Ela está viva, ela vai voltar" Um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto "Ela vai voltar, eu sei que sim"

Arranjou-se o mais depressa possível e desceu para a sala de jantar com outro ar, quando entrou viu a filha que se recusava a comer a sopa, que a tia tentava que ela comesse.

- Papa. – Ela esticou os braços para que ele a pega-se.

- Deixa-te de manhas Diana, não vais ganhar colo até comer tudo. – A tia dizia enquanto o pai a pegava ao colo. – Sirius ela precisa de comer comida saudável e assim é que não vai ser.

- Ela não está habituada a comer sopa. Tu sabes que a Bella não gosta, e é raro haver cá em casa, mas se lhe deres maças, ela come.

- Papá, uachas. – Ela disse apontando para um enorme frasco com bolachas repletas de pepitas de chocolate.

- Há! Aquilo já comes! – Andromeda disse a sobrinha quando o pai lhe estendeu uma bolacha e ela começou a comer, enquanto o pai a sentava na bancada da cozinha, começando a falar com a prima.

- Já falei com o James, e ele avisou o resto da ordem, estarão aqui em menos de quinze minutos, e sairemos depois. Preciso que deixes a Diana a dormir no berço, uma vez que a Lily também vai sair para a batalha.

- E vais deixa-la sozinha? Eu posso pedir a Ninfadora para ficar aqui, tenho as certezas que ficariam mais seguras.

- Achas que ela não sei ia importar. – Ele perguntou meio incerto – Ela têm nove anos, e adora a prima, vai pular de alegria. Para além disso eu preciso de ir. Eu tenho de tirar a Narcissa dali, aquele Malfoy é horrível. A ela e ao filho. O Draco é um amor.

- O Harry vai ficar cá também! Para não ficar sozinho em Godric Hollws. – Ele disse-lhe.

**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight**

(Eu lembro-me do dia em que contas-te como eras quando tinha oito anos)

**And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait**

(E todas as coisas que disseste naquela noite que eu não poderia esperar)

**I remember the car you were last seen in and the games we would play**

(Eu lembro-me do carro em que tu foste vista pela última vez e do jogos que costumávamos jogar)

**All the times we spilled our coffees**

(Todas as vezes que espalhamos os nossos cafés)

**And stayed out way too late**

(E ficava-mos acordados até tarde)

**I remember the time you said and told me about your Jesus**

(Lembro-me do dia em que me contaste sobre o teu Jesus)

**and how not to look back even if no one believes us**

(E de nunca olhar para trás mesmo que ninguém acredite em nós)

**When it hurt so bad sometimes not having you here...**

(Quando dói tanto não te ter aqui)

Em menos de uma hora, eles encontravam-se a porta da mansão Lestrange e quando arrombaram a porta, nem mais de dez segundo demoraram a correrem feixes luminosos por todo o local. Milhares de maldições voava, ele lutava com Severus Snape, este tentava lançar-lhe Sectumsempra e Cruciatus, mas este desvia-se e numa única tentativa, Sirius utiliza um Rictumsempre e Snape voa para o outro lado da sala, caindo desacordado num canto, sendo imediatamente aprisionado e mandado para um lugar onde ficasse a espera de ser julgado e levado ao ministério. Assim em menos de meia hora, a Ordem parecia estar a ganhar, embora já tivessem perdido alguns combatentes. Assim quando alguns devoradores da morte fugiram e aprisionaram os restantes, Sirius e Andromeda desceram as escadas sóbrias que davam para as masmorras e encontraram-na, caída no chão, numa enorme poça de sangue, desmaiada, Sirius temeu o pior e ao sentir o seu coração bater, uma mísera luz de esperança o iluminou, porque ainda podia existir o talvez…

**I sing,**

(Eu canto,)

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

(Esta noite eu caí e não consigo levantar-me)

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

(Eu preciso das tuas doce mão venham e me levantem)

**And every night I miss you**

(E todas as noite tenho saudades tuas)

**I can just look up**

(Eu não consigo olhar para cima)

**and know the stars are**

(E saber que a estrelas estão)

**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

(a segurar-te, a segurar-te, a segurar-te esta noite)

Bellatrix acordou com imensas dores no corpo, e imediatamente sentiu uma mão pequenina e fria no seu rosto, abriu os olhos, mas a claridade ofuscou-a impedindo de a ver que lhe fazia festinhas na cara.

- Mama?

Devagar, ela conseguiu ter uma visão da filha, que a olhava curiosa com os cabelos negros desalinhados e com os olhos azuis bastante abertos.

- Mamã… bejo. – Ela disse saltando para o colo da mão que a abraçou de bom grado beijando-lhe os cabelos enquanto lágrimas rolavam no seu rosto sem restrições.

- Mama, un choia. – Ela pedia – un choia. Tiste?

- A mamã não está triste, meu anjo, está feliz – Ela explicou a filha enquanto se sentava na cama com a filha no colo. – A mamã teve saudades tuas, sim Diana.

Diana sorriu para a mãe e deu dois beijinhos na cara, enquanto a mãe lhe afagava o cabelo. – Mama, for. – Ela apontou para as flores, semi-murchas e num passo de magia ela faz com que as flores fiquem com uma cor magnífica como se tivessem sido apanhadas à minutos.

- Diana - a mãe arregalou-se os olhos e esbanjou um sorriso orgulhoso. – Magia Diana, tu fizeste magia. Parabéns querida. E logo rejuvenescimento…

Diana parecia bastante alheia ao facto extraordinário que acabará de efectuar, mas sentia-se feliz pela alegria da mãe, que depois se levantou e dirigiu a sala com a filha no colo.

**I sing,**

(Eu canto,)

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**

(Esta noite eu caí e não consigo levantar-me)

**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**

(Eu preciso das tuas doce mão venham e me levantem)

**And every night I miss you**

(E todas as noite tenho saudades tuas)

**I can just look up**

(Eu não consigo olhar para cima)

**And know the stars are**

(E saber que a estrelas estão)

**holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**

(a segurar-te, a segurar-te, a segurar-te esta noite)

Assim que entrou na sala, viu Sirius sentado a ler o profeta diário e quando deu pela presença de mulher, caminhou até ela, que já tinha poisado a filha no chão e abraçou-a, girando-a no ar, enquanto a beijava.

- Bella, meu amor. Eu… - Ele começou mas ela interrompeu-a com um "Eu Amo-te"

Por que de facto, aquela imagem de um casal que se beijava intensamente enquanto uma criança pequena sorria e brincava no chão rindo era magnífica. Aquela sim, era a moldura de uma família feliz.

FIM


End file.
